pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magneton
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexmokalos=070 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Magnemite |evointo=Magnezone |gen=Generation I |species=Magnet Pokémon |egg1=Mineral |body=11 |type=Electric |type2=Steel |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=132.3 lbs. |metweight=60.0 kg |ability=Magnet Pull Sturdy |dw=Analytic |color=Gray |evo= }} Magneton (Japanese: レアコイル Reakoiru) is an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. In Generation I, Magneton was pure -type. Biology Physiology Magneton is simply the result of three Magnemite linked together through a strong, magnetic force. The Magnemite that make up Magneton are usually linked together in a triangle formation (with two on the bottom and one on top). However, some 3-D games (usually the Stadium series) depict Magneton as three separate Magnemite. Behavior Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that holds it together. Similar to its pre-evolved form, Magnemite, Magneton is able use electromagnetism to levitate and move around. The electromagnetic energy that Magneton emits is so strong that any nearby electronic devices would be fatally damaged; in fact, the strength of Magneton's electromagnetic powers are three times more stronger than Magnemite's. Another dangerous side effect of Magneton's strong electromagnetic force is creating black outs in many cities; because of this, many cities forbid any trainer from letting Magneton out of its Poké ball. At high voltage, Magneton can release stronger waves of electromagnetic energy and radio waves that can increase temperatures up to 3.6 degrees Fahrenheit with a nearby 3,300-ft. radius. It is also able to cause earaches to anyone that gets too close to it. Magneton usually appear frequently whenever sunspots flare up. Natural abilities The abilities that Magneton can have are Sturdy or Magnet Pull. Sturdy prevents any OHKO moves from hitting Magneton. Magnet Pull prevents any -type Pokémon from escaping battle. Magneton, along with its evolution family, is the only Electric Pokémon that can learn Zap Cannon via leveling up. Evolution Magneton is the evolved form of Magnemite. It evolves into Magnezone by leveling-up in Mt. Coronet in the Generation IV games and Chargestone Cave in the Generation V games. In Generation VI , it evolves into Magnezone at level 35 or above on route 13 (the Kalos Power Plant). Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 082 front.png |yspr = Y 082 front.png |grnspr = GR 082 front.png |Iback = MagnetonGenIBackSprite.png |gldspr = G 082 front.png |slvspr = S 082 front.png |cryspr = C 082 front.gif |IIback = MagnetonBackSpriteGenII.png |gldsprs = GoldShinyMagneton.png |slvsprs = SilverShinyMagneton.png |crysprs = CrystalShinyMagneton.gif |IIbacks = MagnetonShinyBackSpriteGenII.png |rbysapspr = RS 082 front.png |emeraldspr = E 082 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 082 front.png |IIIback = MagnetonGenIIIBackSprite.png |rbysapsprs = RSShinyMagneton.png |emeraldsprs = EmeraldShinyMagneton.gif |frlgsprs = FRLGShinyMagneton.png |IIIbacks = MagnetonShinyBackSpriteGenIII.png |dpspr = DP 082 front.png |ptspr = Pt 082 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 082 front.png |IVback = MagnetonGenIVBackSprite.png |dpsprs = DPShinyMagneton.png |ptsprs = PtShinyMagneton.png |hgsssprs = HGSSShinyMagneton.png |IVbacks = MagnetonShinyBackSpriteGenIV.png |bwspr = Magneton BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Magneton BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Magneton XY.gif |xysprs = Magneton Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Magneton XY.gif |orassprs = Magneton Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime A Shiny Magneton appeared in the episode Tie One On!. In the episode Watt's with Wattson, a Magneton appears alongside with its pre-evolution Magnemite and a Voltorb, all three under the ownership of the Mauville Gym leader Wattson. It was used by Wattson to battle Ash, but was instantly defeated by Pikachu, because Pikachu's electric attacks were powered up from destroying a mechanical Raikou. * Number 6 * Phony Pokémon interpreters' Magneton * Vincent's Magneton * Wattson's Magneton * Zero's Magneton * Clemont's Magneton * Belmondo's Magneton * Molayne's Magneton Trivia * Starting with the Johto Region, Magneton is one of only two Pokémon to have had their types changed, being as how the -type was introduced when Gold and Silver where released. The other is its pre-evolved form, Magnemite. * Magneton, along with its pre-evolved and fully evolved forms, is the only Pokémon with an / -type combination. However, this isn't the case until Gen VII where Togedemaru is introduced. * Despite it being seen floating in the air, it doesn't have the ability Levitate, it can, however, learn Magnet Rise, which acts like Levitate when activated. * Up until Generation VI, The only move type that isn't affected by Magneton and its evolutionary line's type is ; all others are super-effective (e.g. ), not very effective (e.g. ) or don't affect (e.g. ). **However, from Generation VI onwards, it takes normal damage from and too. * Magneton's third eye is missing in Pokémon Red and Blue. * Despite Magneton being composed of three Magnemite, Magneton is 10 times heavier (Magnemite is 6.0 kilograms and Magneton is 60.0 kilograms). However, this might be due to the amount of magnetic force Magneton is emitting. * Magneton is one of the few Pokemon to evolve in a certain location (magnetic field). The others being Eevee, Nosepass, Charjabug and Crabrawler. Origin * Like its evolutionary relatives, Magneton is based on a magnet. Being composed of three Magnemites, Magneton may also be based on electromagnetism. Etymology * Magneton's name may be a reference to magneton, which is a unit regarding to magnetic movement, as well as magnetron, a device that is the core of a microwave oven. Gallery 082Magneton_OS_anime.png 082Magneton_OS_anime_2.png 082Magneton_AG_anime.png 082Magneton_Dream.png 082Magneton_Pokemon_Stadium.png 082Magneton_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg 082Magneton Pokémon HOME.png Pokken Tournament Magneton.png Magneton-GO.png Magneton GO Shiny.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon